From the worst life to the best!
by XHiten-LoverX
Summary: When diagnosed with schizophrenia Keri thought her life was over. On a holiday to New York two males will change her life. Hiten is the cheeky, evil, mischievous demon who loves to play around where Bankotsu is a kind-hearted, polite, friendly human. One thing they both share is they are both the youngest richest men in Japan and they both want her. What is a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

When Keri was diagnosed with schizophrenia she thought her life was over but on a holiday to New York her life changes. Meeting two males will change her life. Hiten is the cheeky, evil, mischievous demon who loves to play around where Bankotsu is a kind-hearted, polite, friendly human. One thing they both share is they are both the youngest richest men in Japan and they both want her. What is a girl to do?

Tia: please review so i know what you think :) x

Hiten: Olivia and Tia don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"I can't believe we are in New York" said Callie as she looked around the hotel. Callie had long fire red hair that hung to her mid-back with a side fringe. She had dark brown eyes with milky chocolate skin. She wore a blood red tank top with black leggings and blood red heels.

"Okay that's the tenth time you have said that" complained Nicki as she glared her friend. Nicki wore her short black hair in a bob with a full fringe and had light green eyes with tan skin. She wore a blue jumper with black jeans and black boots.

"Guys we have only just got here" said Alexis trying to stop the two from arguing. Alexis had urban brown hair that she wore in two ponies that hung to her shoulder blades. She wore black leggings with a white shirt that went to her mid-thighs with white ballet flats.

A soft giggle made them stop and turn to the last female. Keri had blond hair in a high pony that hung to her waist with choppy bangs and had bright blue eyes that sparkled with joy. She wore a black spaghetti strapped dress that hung to her mid-thigh with legging that where tucked into her black UGG boots. The three stopped fighting and smiled at the youngest of the group.

"Kawaii" said a smooth voice and the four turned to the group who where sitting in a few black chairs around a small coffee table. The person who had talked had long black hair that hung in a braid to his waist and had scarlet eyes.

"What" said Callie raising a perfect eye brow at them. The group then laughed at the clueless look on her face. She went red in embarrassment and that made them laugh harder.

"It means cute" said Keri and

the lad looked at her. He smirked and the others looked at each other.

"You speak Japanese" he asked and she nodded. He chuckled and shook his head. "O-namae wan andesuka?"

"Keri" she replied and he nodded. He stood and walked over to her picking her hand up. He kissed her hand and let go.

"O-ai dekite ureshii desu Keri-san" (nice to meet you keri) he said giving her a smile that showed two white fangs. Keri's friends gasped and backed away a little but she stayed where she was. Hiten seeing this chuckled. "*Watashi no namae we Hiten desu" (my name is)

"Flying heaven" Keri replied and he laughed.

He shook his head and looked back at her. "I like you" he said and went back to his friends. Keri turned and went to her friends while grabbing her bags. They then walked over to the desk and got the keys for their room. They got in the elevator and they all turned to her.

"Since when could you speak Japanese?" asked Nicki.

"How were you not scared of him?" asked Alexis.

"He single?" asked Callie. Nicki and Alexis turned to Callie and got her a look. "What?"

"I have been able to speak Japanese for a long time and am a half demon remember" replied Keri. They nodded and walked to their room. The living room was quite big but not to big. There were five doors, four where the bedrooms with a king sized beds on each wall. Each room had its own on-suite bathroom and a wardrobe. The colour scheme was cream and red. There were a set of French windows that opened to a balcony.

"Well let's get unpacked and get some sleep" said Callie and they nodded.

* * *

Keri walked out the elevator and bumped into someone. "I am so sorry" she said and looked up to cobalt eyes. Bankotsu looked at the women in front of him and smiled.

"Its okay" he replied and she smiled back at him "My names Bankotsu"

"It's nice to meet you Bankotsu am Keri" replied Keri and he nodded.

"Keri would you like to have something to eat with me tonight" asked Bankotsu and she blushed.

"I would love too" she replied and he nodded.

They both smiled at each other and Keri blushed even more. Bankotsu chuckled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Well look who we have here" came Hiten's voice and the two turned to the demon who was leaning on the wall. He pushed off and walked to them. Bankotsu watched him carefully knowing what the demon was like.

"Hiten" said Bankotsu and Hiten gave him a snarl. Keri watched the two and then Hiten looked at her smiling.

"Hello again Keri-san" he said watching Bankotsu out the corner of his eye.

"Hello Hiten" she replied giving him a small smile.

"Well I have a lot to do but I will see you soon won't I Keri-san" Hiten said and she nodded. He smiled and walked into the elevator giving Bankotsu a cocky smirk.

Bankotsu turned to Keri once the doors to the elevator closed. "Be careful around Hiten" he said and Keri's brows furrowed. "Trust me I have known him since I was born and he is trouble"

"Thank you, I will be careful" she replied and he nodded. "My room is 912"

With that she walked away and Bankotsu chuckled. "I'll pick you up at seven" he called to her and she giggled.

* * *

"That is so not fair, we have been here a day and Keri gets a date" whined Callie as Keri looked in the 6 foot long mirror. She wore a black silk dress that went to her knees and black heels. She wore light make up and a silver charm bracelet.

"Callie shut up, Keri have you taken your pill?" asked Nicki looking up from the book she was reading. Keri looked at her friend through the mirror and nodded. "Good"

They all looked to the door as their was a knock. Callie ran for the door and ripped it open. Bankotsu took a step back startled to see Callie giving him the once over. "Keri your fit dates here" she said giving Bankotsu a smile.

Keri was suddenly next to her trying to push her friend in the room. Bankotsu chuckled as she shut the door and gave him a small smile. "Am sorry about her" she said and he gave her a smile.

"Its fine she reminds me of my brother" he said and held his arm out to her. She smiled and linked her arm around his as he led her to the elevator. When they got out the hotel Keri gasped at the limo in front of her. "Don't think anything off it"

Bankotsu laughed at the expression on her face as they got in the limo. "How can you afford this" she asked and looked to him. He frowned and bit his lip as he thought it over wherever to tell her or not. "You can tell me"

"Well my family is one of the richest in Japan and am also a singer" he replied looking at her waiting for her to be like the other women he had took out. Once they found out they would be all over him just to get his money.

"You sing" she said with a smile on her face. This took him by surprise and he nodded dumbly. She giggled when something hit her and her eyes widened "Wait your Bankotsu Kamoto" This was what he was waiting for. She smiled and blushed. "I love your songs" she said. Or not. He looked at her in surprise and she giggled.

"Your listen to my songs" he asked and she nodded.

"I love your version of war" she said and he blushed.

"Thank you" he said and she nodded while giving him a small smile. "Okay I have told you a secret of mine now you tell me one of yours"

This made Keri frown and shy away. Bankotsu saw this and realised she was really upset. He moved some of her hair out her face and saw the tears running down her cheeks. He brushed them away and she looked at him. "You can tell me, I won't judge you" he said and she looked away.

"I have schizophrenia" she replied waiting for him to push her away and be repulsed. When he never pulled away she looked at him. He gave her a soft look and raped his arms around her.

"I am so sorry that must be really hard on you" he said as she nuzzled into his chest. He felt so guilty here he was thinking he had it hard but the poor girl had something that would never go away no matter how much she wanted it to. He held her closer and took in the smell of her soft perfume.

* * *

"Wow this place is lovely" said Keri as she sat down in the chair Bankotsu pulled out. Bankotsu sat down and smiled up at her. The waiter set down there menus and Keri took her glass of water and drank out of it.

"How long are you in New York for?" asked Bankotsu as he watched her taking in the restaurant. He smiled at her childlike innocents and she smiled at him.

"Where here for three weeks" she replied and he nodded. She wasn't like other girls and he was going to spend all the time he could with her before she had to go home. He might just visit her in England. She had some weird spell over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tia: here is the next chapter please review :)

Hiten: Tia doesn't own inuyasha

* * *

"Tonight was lovely" said Keri as Bankotsu walked her to her room. She opened the door and paused. Hiten smiled at her and stood up. Bankotsu stood in front of her a bit and looked around. Three other lads where in the room with the demon but how had he got in her room. "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways" replied Hiten looking her up and down. He smirked and looked to Bankotsu. He frowned at that and made a gesture with his head and the three guys pulled him out the room. Keri stood there confused and Bankotsu tried to fight them off but the door shut. "Now that where alone"

Keri turned back around and jumped. As he stood in front of her, he took her chin in his thumb and finger. "You look lovely"

"Thank you" blushed Keri but she was starting to get a bit scared. She wanted to know where her friends where and what was going to happen to her or Bankotsu. Suddenly she was pushed up against the door and his lip where pressed to hers. She tried to push him off but he had her pinned under his weight. She then started to panic as he tugged her dress down her body. Then everything went blank.

Hiten trailed his lips down her neck and realised she had frozen. He pulled back and his brows furrowed. She had this dead look in her eyes and he moved his hand in front of her face. He moved her arm and let go to see it just hung there.

He pulled her up bridal style and laid her on her bed. He lay down next to her and watched her chest move up and down showing she was alive. He then took in her body and smirked.

'Get him'

'Fuck him'

'Let us do it'

'Let us, it'll be fucking great'

'We will show him a great time'

Suddenly she rolled over and pressed her lips to his. She still had that look in her eyes but he didn't really care. He flipped them and pulled his top over his head. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she parted her lips. She rapped her arms around his neck and pulled his hair slightly. Hiten chuckled and trailed his lips down her neck to her breasts. He lifted her up slightly and went to un-hook her bra.

Suddenly her eyes blinked and she pushed him off her. She was then at the other side of the room looking around. He got off the bed and went to walk to her. "Don't" she said. He could smell the fear but also confusion rolling off her. He looked around and picked up the pill bottle from her bedside table. He then looked up at her, everything making sense. He took one of the pills and got a bottle of water.

Keri watched him as he kneeled in front of her, "Take it, it will help you" he said holding his hand out to her. She took the pill from him and took it with the water. She tensed up when he lifted her up. He laid her on the bed and turned. She grabbed his wrist and he looked to her.

"Stay with me, please. I don't want to be alone, am scared" she said. Hiten smirked and crawled in next to her. She nuzzled her face in his neck and fell asleep knowing she would be safe. Nothing could come in the room and kill her with him there. Hiten listened as she fell asleep. He took in her sent and fell asleep too.

* * *

Keri woke up really warm. Everything then came back to her and her eyes shot open. She pulled away and looked at a sleeping Hiten. She groaned and put her hands to her head as the voices started up again. She jumped when arms where suddenly around her. "Are you okay?" asked Hiten.

"There so loud" she mumbled nuzzling her face into his neck. He stroked her hair and smirked when he felt her chest vibrate against his. He chuckled and she blushed.

"Your half cat demon" he said and she nodded. He listened as she purred and smirked. She was warm and quite happy with him but the voices where still there as ever. "Cute purring"

Keri blushed and laughed. She then looked around and saw it was still dark outside. "Where are my friends?" she asked and looked at him.

"Well I did lend them my limo and my penthouse for the night so I think they are probably passed out on my floor" he answered and she laughed. She then realised that she only had her bra and panties on. She blushed and pulled the cover closer to her chest. Hiten saw this and grabbed his top that was discarded on the floor. He held it out to her and she took it pulling it over her head. It went to her mid thigh.

He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I have to go, are you going to be okay on your own?" he asked and she nodded. He leaned over the bed and pressed his lips to hers. "Am gonna take you out tonight so be ready for about eight!"

He then walked out of the bedroom. Keri heard the front door shut and leaned back. She lifted his shirt up and breathed in. Hiten smelt like cinnamon and dark chocolate compared to Bankotsu who smelt like lemon and honey. She sighed and walked into the bathroom. She took Hiten's top off and took her underwear off. She got into the shower and let the hot water relax her.


End file.
